zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 4
fight suggestions Argorok vs. Helmaroc King Battle of two bosses! One a dragon, the other a giant bird! Thought two air-born bosses would make a good fight.DekuBaily : : DAMN! This is fantastic! Kperfekt722 21:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : : It would be way better if one wasn't A bird, and characters in twilight princess always seem to win (examples: Ganondorf, Zant, Stallord) - Solar flute : : Sure, if it will make my job easier --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 03:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : : Well it is the best fight one this thing... --Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : : Probably will be one sided. Dark Ridley 20:28, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Green ChuChu vs. Red ChuChu Battle of the weaker ChuChu's! Who will be victorious?! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) : I can't believe I am saying this but this is "just crazy enough to work"! :) : Horrible one--Ganny321 : No, it doesn't seem very good because they are common enemies.(Unless we are counting the Minish Cap boss.) --DekuBaily : : I mean which is the greater of common enemies. Green/Red ChuChus are the same (cept for color), then do the same thing, have same abilities. So I was thinking, which color is more popular... idc, I don't have good ideas (often). [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Unless there the bosses i'm staying on neutral. --Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) King Dodongo vs. Volvagia Both reptiles once ruled Death Mountain, but who was the greater? Dark Ridley 21:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : : Leaning towards support... It sounds like a good idea on paper, but it also sounds like a blowout on screen. Who wouldn't vote for King Dodongo? Kperfekt722 04:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : : That is saying "What is better, a flaming dragon, or a giant alligator that rolls?" Very blowout, we are trying to get balanced fights. One day, we will get a tie. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Solar flute 16:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : This one is the most sense. --Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : : Yes. We need a fight anyway. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 02:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs Skull Kids : : Leaning towards oppose. It just don't look good to me. Simple as that. Kperfekt722 04:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : This isn't very good, and wasn't it suggested already? User:DekuBaily : : I actually liked it. --AuronKaizer 18:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : For one, the theory is Kokiri turn into Skull Kids in the lost woods. 2nd its been suggested before.[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 01:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Now I remember, someone did suggest that. Ironically, I voted against it (that was before I knew it was a popularity contest.) : : Nope Nope Nope I don't get it. --Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Majora Two evil guys that control minds. Thanks for helpin' w/ the suggestion UP. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 02:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Thanks for the credit. I think this might be pretty good. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sure. Its pretty good. [[USer:Mr kmil|'Mr']] [[User talk:Mr kmil|'Kmil']] : : As good as Majora is, Ganon wins. OtOcon^_- 14:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : This is a popularity contest, so ganondorf would obviously win. : : Though I would love to see a popularity fight between them, Ganondorf would probably win, due to being more popular.Dark Ridley 22:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : Since it's a popularity contest, Ganondorf would win no doubt, so why even try?DekuBaily : : I think this ia going to be interesting. --Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : : Absolutely not. Ganondorf would win in a heartbeat, and even though its been a good month or so, we still have other characters to choose from before we REALLY need to go back to him. Kperfekt722 05:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Kafei vs. Komali As of right now, it's the best I can think of... OtOcon^_- 15:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : think harder -solar flute : i like it,solar flute that was notnice--griff 02:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : I don't see much connection between the two, except the fact they locked themselves away from their friends and family. DekuBaily : : What is the connection?--Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Midna vs. Navi Both female support characters but which one was more helful. Behellmorph 16:26, 12 June 2008 : : Navi wouldn't get 1 vote. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 16:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Ignore what UberPhoeb said, she just hates Navi and assumes everyone else hate Navi too. Navi would get my vote, and I have a feeling this one will be closer than other ones. Solar flute 16:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Which one is more 'helful'? I think Midna is more 'helful', but I dislike this fight. OtOcon^_- 16:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Solar flute... I'm a boy idiot... [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 19:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Strangely, everything from Twilight Princess seems to win anyway. Why bother? --AuronKaizer 19:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Both are annoying.--Power courage wisdom and time 18:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : :lol... Oh wait! He's serious! hahaha jk it sounds ok imma give it my support Oracle Of Seasons vs Oracle Of Ages Come on... COME ON... hahaha it seems good to me! Comments : : I'd suggest a fight, but I can't think of anything good. OtOcon^_- 23:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : : The closest match was the very first one. Gorons vs. Zora. It was 3 votes difference, since, the closest has been 7 1/2, we need better fights. The closer ones were non suggested, too. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Man i wanted to do Argorok vs.Volvagia. but alas i can't DragonLordAidan : : I tried the two dragon one, A. and V., but nobody liked it. Dark Ridley 02:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Day 3: already full suggestions : : I'm suprised that my suggestion got the most so far, i'm not saying anything thats its a contest cause its not but im still thrown back at it. Behellmorph 20:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : It didn't Behellmorph, so far Majora vs. Ganondorf is winning. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : There will be an update in 3 days (3 days from end of today) End of Monday pretty much (in wikia time beggining of Tuesday) : Actually the Volvagia vs. King Dodongo is in the lead, cause it has a nuetral vote more than the majora/ganondorf.....how much is a nuetral vote? It is leanign towards a vote.Dark Ridley 22:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : Nothing. Technically, the Neutral template shouldn't be used here. Coupled with subtraction and whoever suggested it, it has one vote. OtOcon^_- 22:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : And the Argy, Helmaroc fight has one vote. OtOcon^_- 22:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : : And one oppose as well DekuBaily : : Its the most supports, really... Murch does that, I think it's my turn to update ToC again, but I'll ask him. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : : Oops i should have been more persific, I meant more people reacting to it more quickly than the others, so sorry for any inconfience. Behellmorph 20:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : : Right now there is a tie. If there is no winner, Murch and I must pick. This was a week with little good suggestions. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:33, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 04